Igor Zelovik
Igor Zelovik is the brutal second in command of Conundrum and Lukas Muller's right hand man. Biography Early Life Igor was born in Moscow to a Soviet soldier who served at the Battle of Stalingrad and a skilled spy and sniper. Raised tough and beaten frequently, he became cold-hearted and evil even at middle-school age. Scared of his parents, he took beatings more and more as he got older. When he was 17, he got kicked out of school for stabbing someone who picked on him. Breaking the news to his parents, they were infuriated and started mercilessly hitting him. Tired of the abuse, he hit back and won a fight against his 290 pound father. Running away, he joined the Soviet army and proved to be a great soldier. Soviet Military Service Spetsnaz Showing signs of a great soldier from day one, he rapidly rose through the ranks of the Soviet army. Catching the eye of the Spetsnaz, he was recruited to join and showed even more potential. Taking on daring missions and surviving horrific training exercises, Igor gained even more respect. During one battle, he took a shotgun blast to each arm and could not serve anymore. KGB After his injuries, he was discharged from the Spetsnaz and instead served with the KGB, the top spy organization of the Soviet Union. Already extremely respected and popular before walking into the KGB building for the first time, he kept fighting for the Soviets, this time with a more unconventional fighting style. Carrying out assassinations and espionage missions until the nation fell in 1991, he was one of the best soldiers in Soviet history. Joining Conundrum Once the Soviet Union fell, he was approached by Lukas Muller to take a job with Conundrum, who were now a terrorist organization doing their own thing rather than obeying the USSR. Immediately taking the opportunity, he became close friends with Muller very fast. His arms would soon fully heal and he would be able to occasionally go back into combat. As the years went by, Muller trusted him more and more. Muller knew that before and after joining Conundrum, Zelovik was one of his best and became his right hand man and second in command of the organization. Notable Deeds *Viciously stabbed a bully in the legs at the age of 17, proving he was heinously evil even as a child *While training with the Spetsnaz, he swam in pools of blood and was emotionally and psychologically unaffected due to being so cold-hearted *Sent a message to his henchman by shooting and stabbing one of his own men and left him to bleed out for insulting Conundrum and being rudely insubordinate (seen in "Henchman Life") Equipment Using equipment he gathered before joining Conundrum at all, Igor uses the following in combat... *Korovin Pistol (stolen from his father) *AK-47 Assault Rifle *RPK Light Machine Gun *RPG-16 *Camera Gun *Ballistic Knife Trivia *The photo of Igor is from Deadliest Warrior from the episode "KGB vs CIA" Category:Conundrum Members Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains